


Daddies being Dads and Dating other Dads

by OutOfPracticeYall



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Crack, Cryptids, Dads dating dads, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Funny, M/M, MerMay, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires, Winter dates, merfolk, you/your perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfPracticeYall/pseuds/OutOfPracticeYall
Summary: A collection of all the prompts and requests I have written on my tumblr. To request something please either leave a comment or go to imoutofpracticeyall@tumblr.com(A lot of it is Joseph/Dadsona but there are other pairing in here too! Pairings are in the tags and in the Chapters notes





	1. I love yous whispered in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddies deal with a teething Crish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dadsona/Joseph

Crish was teething. The toddler had begun to wake in the early hours, before sun up, sobbing from the pain in his gums. Joseph and yourself tried taking it in turns getting him to sleep again but it became quickly apparent that Crish would only settle for his father. You supposed he just wasn’t familiar enough with you yet.

Tonight was no exception. Just like clockwork, the Christiansen household was filled with the toddler’s cries and despite how gently Joseph tried to remove his arm from under your head, you were already awake. You honestly, didn’t know how the children slept through the poor tot’s wails. 

Before he left, Joseph pressed a light kiss to your check and whispered, “I’ll be right back.”

For a few moments you tossed and turned trying to get comfy again, listening to Crish’s cries getting quieter and the barely audible shushing from Joseph through the walls. It was no use, without Joseph by your side you were hard-pressed to fall back asleep. You didn’t remember being this dependant when you first moved in.

It had actually taken some getting used to, sleeping next to Joseph. He liked to cuddle, a lot, and for the most part, you found it sweet. There wasn’t a day you woke where his arms weren’t around you. Some nights -particularly when work had been tiresome- you craved his affections, the way he’d bury his nose into your hair, kiss your forehead and whisper sweet nothings as his thumb idly brushed over your skin. But other nights it had been overwhelming to suddenly not have your own space in the bed, considering you’d been sleeping alone for years before now.

Your contemplations where interrupted by another bout of cries from Crish. You sighed and dragged yourself out of bed in defeat. From the way he was crying there was no way he was going to just settle by being rocked. You weren’t completely awake yet, your vision was still on the fuzzy side and your legs were heavy as you trudged down the hallway and peered into the nursery.

“Coffee?” You croaked.

“Honey, go back to bed. I’ve got this handled,” Joseph replied just as one of Crish’s tiny fists clocked him on his jaw. You were tired enough you almost laughed.

“So, that’s a yes then?”

“Please.” He relented and followed you down the stairs, toddler in his arms, squirming the entire way to the kitchen.

The pair of you had ended up down here enough to know the routine by now, despite how clumsy you both were in your sleep deprived states. You pulled Crish’s high chair up to the table so Joseph could set him down before moving make yours and his coffees. Meanwhile, Joseph rummaged through the cabinet to find the teething cream, applied it to one of Crish’s toys he liked to chew and gave it to him.

Coffees finally in hand and toddler quietening the pair of you sat at the table with only the dim glow of the night through the kitchen window. Neither of you bothered with the lights as it would only irritate your eyes this early.

“What time is it?” You asked as you settled your mug on the table so you could hook your arms around Joseph's bicep and lean against him. He let his head fall against the top yours.

“A time the Lord shouldn’t have deigned to create.” Joseph joked, but neither of you was awake enough to find it funny.

You faked a gasp that almost turned into a yawn, “That’s blasphe-” It turned into a yawn.

A quiet chuckle escaped Joseph as he knocked his knee against yours, “Don’t. You’ll set me off yawning.”

He yawned.

Crish yawned.

The pair of you laughed.

You let your heavy eyes slip shut and nestled against Joseph’s shoulder. If anything, the one sip of coffee you had ingested somehow made you more tired. Joseph did make an exceptionally comfortable pillow, if it wouldn’t kill your back later you would have slept right here. You kissed his shoulder and mumbled, “I love you.” 

Joseph pulled his arm out of your grasp to wrap it around your shoulders and pull you closer to his side as he kissed the top of your hair, “I love you too.”


	2. The In Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph meets dadsona's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph/Dadsona

You’d never seen Joseph as jittery as he’d been this morning, it was almost as if your composed ‘cool’ youth minister boyfriend had been inhabited by a completely different person. It was thanks to this, that you were currently driving him, Amanda and yourself to the airport in his car. Joseph’s car was far bigger than your own what with having all the little ones and you weren’t exactly comfortable driving it, but you had no choice, you were going to pick your parents up for the weekend and needed the extra space.

And that was what had thrown Joseph through a loop. It was his first time meeting your parents, they’d be staying with the family, and they would be meeting his children for the first time too. Who were all at home, being babysat by Lucien until you returned. You weren’t as worried, you’re parents were getting four new grandchildren out of Joseph, you couldn’t see how they wouldn’t love that.  
You rolled into the airport car park, spent far too long searching for a space and did your usual dad routine of complaining about parking prices. Amanda hopped out immediately. She hadn’t seen her grandparents since before the move and was understandably excited to be spoiled rotten by them. As you shut off the engine and undid your seatbelt you realised Joseph had yet to make a move. His back was stiff against his seat and he’d bunched up the material of his pants in his hands as he stared straight ahead. He looked like a deer in the headlights.

“Joe, you need to relax,” You reached out to him, giving his hand a squeeze, which was enough to break him from his trance.

His head snapped round to look you in the eyes. “Of course, relax; it’s only your parents. They’re just normal people like you and me, right?” Joseph was repeating the same words you told him this morning and the night before, and every night since you arranged for your parent’s visit. “Nothing special about the parents of the man I love, no, not like I’m going to have to see them for the rest of my life or anything?”

“The rest of your life, that long?” You grinned. Joseph didn’t do much long-term talking so on every rare occasion it happened, you revelled in it.

“Well,” He turned his hand over in yours and he let his thumb stroke over your knuckles. His hand was a little sweaty but you weren’t bothered by it right now. “I hope it’s that long anyway.”

“Me too.” You leaned over to steal a kiss, your free hand rested on his shoulder and you felt the tension he’d been holding release for perhaps the first time today.

“Daaaad, come on!” Amanda whined from outside, drumming her hands against the window. “You guys can be embarrassing later, let’s go!”

You couldn’t help the laugh you let slip, as you did as you were told and exited the car, Joseph reluctantly following behind Amanda and yourself and you walked over to the entrance of the airport.   
Inside the three of you found a little Cafe to wait at and ordered some drinks and snacks to pass the time. It didn’t really stand up to the quality of Mat’s shop but it was good enough. Whenever the conversation died down you notice Joseph’s anxiety would spike and he’d start stuffing his face with as many pastries as he could. A coping mechanism he seemed to have developed long before you knew him. So you tried your best to keep him engaged as much as possible.

After a while, you lost track of time and before you knew it, it was time to meet up with your parents. Amanda visibly lit up when you announced this, Joseph on the other hand paled. As you stood, you wrapped your arm around his, partly to comfort him and partly to make sure he didn’t run away. 

“Love, it’s going to be fine.” You pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and walked him over to the arrivals gates (which Amanda had already sped off to).

“Grandma!” Amanda beamed, waving her hands wildly. She had spotted your mother before you had, but sure enough, she came wading through the crowd, dragging her suitcase behind her.

“Panda, sweetheart! Come here, let me look at you.” She did her usual fussing over Amanda and pinched her cheeks, telling her how well she looked and gushing over her going to university. Meanwhile, she had yet to notice you or Joseph.

Your father, however, who had been trailing behind her, came straight towards the pair of you. Every time you saw him he looked ever more like the typical proud, hardened old man of the generation before you, strong, tall and probably very intimidating to Joseph. You felt Joseph’s grip on your arm tighten.

“So, this is him is it?” He queried, his eyes scrutinizing every inch of Joseph. For a moment you actually felt nervous and then your father grinned and held out his hand. “Well, welcome to the family, son.”


	3. Street Market Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Dadsona explore the street markets together and listen to some elvis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph/Dadsona

You weren’t normally one for crowds, they usually had you feeling claustrophobic, but right now you didn’t mind them so much. It was an excuse to be close to Joseph, to link your arms together and lean against him as you perused the stalls of the night market, or to hold hands as you led each other to the next one you found interesting.

Joseph’s favourite stalls were, unsurprisingly, the sweet stalls. He claimed he was only trying so many sweets so that he could take the best home to his children, but you knew better. There was no end to the man’s sweet tooth. You were happy to indulge him anyways, you found it adorable the way his eyes lit up every time he saw a new stall.

It hadn’t been cold when you first arrived, but the sun had set now and despite the warm glow of the market lights, the night’s air was fast getting chilly. Your nose was growing numb and you noted that Joseph’s cheeks and ears were flushing a rosy colour from it. When you took his hand again to bring his attention away from the fudge stall he’d been ogling for the last five minutes his fingertips were freezing.

You gentle guided him closer to you and leaned up to speak into his ear, so you didn’t have to shout over the crowd, “I saw a hot drinks stall, that ways, fancy one?” 

“You read my mind.” He quickly planted a kiss on your temple and slipped his hand around your waist and the pair of you walked in the direction of the drinks stall. 

It too crowded around the stall for you both to queue up so Joseph suggested him getting the drinks and you waiting off to the side. There was a young busker playing a pleasant melody on his guitar and singing nearby so you decided to listen to his music as you waited for Joseph to return. The older you got, the fewer songs you recognised, for all you knew he was playing completely original songs. If so, you were very impressed with his talent. You awkwardly fished around in your pocket for change and threw what you had into his open guitar case.

“One coffee, extra strong and extra black for the light of my life,” Joseph announced when he returned and handed you your coffee. The disposable cup was so warm against your fingers they began to tingle. Once again his free hand came back around your middle as he joined you in listening to the busker.

“And let me guess, one hot chocolate topped with cream and sprinkles for the boy who never grew up.” You mused.

Joseph grinned and faked a gasp as if you had performed some kind of magic trick, “How did you know?”

“I know you.”

“Do you now?” His voice got quieter as he pulled you closer to himself so that you were face to face. Your own free hand found its way to rest on his shoulder and without really noticing it the pair of you had been gently swaying to the music of the busker. For a moment the pair of you were in your own little world together. You leaned up and pressed a soft, long kiss to Joseph’s lips. 

When Joseph broke away from the kiss he rested his forehead against your own and sighed contently. You closed your eyes and leaned into his hold just enjoying the quiet moment as if the rest of the world had melted away.

It was only when the busker started singing a song you recognised that you were brought back to reality. He was singing Can’t Help Falling in Love. You almost brushed it off as a coincidence until you glanced in is direction and realised he was clearly serenading the pair of you. You’re not sure what alerted Joseph to it too, perhaps it was the sudden heat of your flushed cheeks against he own but he too took notice of the busker.

He chuckled under his breath, “We’re making a spectacle.” Despite his words, he made no move to pull away from you.

“Well, I guess,” You rolled your bottom lip between your teeth and watched as Joseph eyes momentarily glanced down at them. He was so easy to tease, “We can’t help it.”

Just as you’d hoped he leaned down and stole another kiss, “We really can’t.”


	4. Rainy day in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadsona enjoys the rainy weather and the company of Joseph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph/Dadsona

There was something about the scent of the cold, damp air on a rainy day that relaxed you. Your old house never had a porch that you could sit safely under and listen to the soft lull of stormy afternoons. So when you moved, you took full advantage of your new one and then when you moved in with Joseph you took full advantage of his porch too. Joseph never really understood this habit of yours as he preferred to spend his rainy days baking. He had an endless list of excuses to bake these days. While you sat staring out over the garden, the word puzzle in your hand long forgotten about, Joseph was inside making cookies.

It was a rare day of quiet in the house, given that the kids were with their mother for the day. So quiet that you even flinched when the back door opened and Joseph stepped out, a blanket tucked under his arm. The delicious scent of cookies in the oven came drifting out after him.

“You’ll catch your death out here.” He chided, sounding perhaps a little too concerned, as he walked over to the bench you sat on and wrapped the blanket around your shoulders.

“I’m fine,” Despite your reply, the blanket was welcome warmth and you hugged it tighter around yourself. You had been so lost in thought you hadn’t realised just how cold your limbs had gotten.  
“Honey, I know you like it out here but please, it’s so cold today.”

“But I’m prepped for cold,” You bunched the corner of the blanket in your hands and waved it at him, “See, I have a blanket.”

Joseph sighed disapprovingly but it gave way to smile, “You’re freezing, your nose is red.” To further prove his point, Joseph cupped your face in his hands. They were so warm like he’d been baking them in the oven, it sent shivers through you. He gently pulled your face towards his, letting the tip of your noses brush against each other. “Sweetheart, please.” He breathed.

You leaned in to steal a kiss but Joseph cruelly broke away, your pout only made him grin. “Ah ah, I’m not kissing you unless you come inside.”

Did he really think denying you affection was a means to get you to come inside? Well, he was right, but how dare he! “Fine!” You groaned dramatically as you stood up. Still, you waited for Joseph to stand as well, so he could wrap an arm around your still blanketed middle and walk you inside. There was a triumphant chipper in his step.

“So, are you done with those cookies yet?” You asked as Joseph walked you through the kitchen, which was a mess with ingredients and utensils flung about everywhere.

“They’re in the hands of the oven now.” Joseph mused, finally letting go of you as the pair of you made your way into the living room where you promptly collapsed backwards onto the couch. “Now you stay here and get all toasty while I clean up.” 

Before he could leave, you snared Joseph’s leg between your feet making stumble just a little, “Or, counter idea, you could come here and warm me up. You did promise me a kiss.”

“Oh, did I?” Joseph teased, leaning over you, his hands resting on the sofa either side of your head. He let his eyes roam over you for a long moment as if actually needed to consider the offer. “I don’t remember promising that.”

You would have let him tease a little while longer but now being inside you were feeling the effects of how cold you’d let yourself get. Just as he had before you rested your hands on his cheeks, perhaps too proud at the way your freezing fingers made him jump. You spoke with more demand in your voice this time, “Baby, come here.”

Without another word, Joseph obliged, closing the gap between you and kissing you. His lips were fiercely hot against your own it was almost shocking, your hands ran up his arms and around his shoulders pulling him closer. He manoeuvred down on the couch next to you. The warmth of his body was welcome against your own. 

“How long do the cookies got?” You mumbled against his lips.

Joseph’s kisses slowly trailed across your jawline as he pressed you back against the sofa cushions before he nosed into the crook of your neck. The pair of you were in no rush to turn this into anything more heated than it was. “S’bout 20 minutes.”

You wriggled to get comfy under the weight of the other man and stretched your legs across his lap, securing Joseph there. You let your hands play idly in the back of his hair, nails gently running pattern’s across Joseph scalp making him hum in response. “Plenty of time then.”


	5. Beach date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Dadsona enjoy the day at the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph/dadsona

Joseph’s skin was always soft; when you lay in bed at night you liked to idly run your fingers along his arms. Today, however, you were paying special attention to his back as you sat behind him massaging in the sunscreen. He had a speckling of faint moles on his back and the rope detailing on his anchor tattoo was ever so slightly uneven, implying Joseph couldn’t sit still whilst having it done. How you hadn’t already noticed these things was beyond you, but enjoyed discovering them all the same.

There was one, very faint mole just under the back of his hairline, you couldn’t help it, once you’d seen it you leaned in a pressed a kiss to his neck, right over the mole. You felt Joseph- who had been relaxing into your gentle touch- flinch ever so slightly in surprise before chuckling. He let his head fall back against your shoulder, “That’s not how you apply sunscreen.”

“Oh, should I stop then?” You asked grinning.

“Now let’s not do something so brash,” He replied, turning to face you and lightly kissing your lips. You could smell the sunscreen on his face (or maybe it was from yours), you were sure if you deepened the kiss it would taste of it too, but you didn’t care, you cupped his cheeks and shuffled closer to him without breaking the kiss. Just as his arms came around your waist, you heard a faint but exaggerated groan which caused the pair of your to laugh into the kiss before pulling away.

Chris stared at the pair of you disapprovingly from over his blue glittery sunglasses. Slowly he slid them back up his nose and returned to reading the book he loaned from Daisy. He’d made himself a relative nest under the shadow of a parasol with his and his sibling’s beach towels. The twins and Crish were off with Amanda paddling in the shallows of the shore.

“Well, there goes that romantic moment,” Joseph said looking back at you with that daft lopsided smile he got when he was genuinely happy. So much more relaxed and in your opinion more handsome then the perfect fake smile he used to wear.

You combed your hand through his hair for a moment, just admiring the man in front of you, “There’s plenty of time for another.” 

He leaned in a pressed a kiss to the bridge of your nose if the weather wasn’t so hot already you’d probably be able to feel the blush on your cheeks more vividly. 

“Ugh!” Chris whined, all but kicking his legs in frustration before throwing down his book. “You guys are gross! I’m going to Amanda.” He declared before storming off, leaving the pair of you laughing again.

“We should work on toning it down in front of them.” You said between the laughing.

“I suppose that’s true,” Joseph hummed even as his eyes dropped briefly back down to your lips. You could see the figurative cogs working in his mind. “But right now, it seems we’re alone.”

“You’re a scoundrel.”

“Only for you,” He winked and pulled you into another more passionate kiss. You melted to his touch as he guided you down against the soft and warm sand. After a moment he broke the kiss leaving both of you breathless, “If I could spend every day like this I would.” Joseph whispered against your lips.

You felt your heart flutter in your chest, “Right back at you.”


	6. Please won't you stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short one line prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph/Dadsona

“Don’t go just yet,” He pulled you back down onto the sofa next to him.

“Joseph, people will talk if I keep staying over.”

Not that people talking bothered you, but you knew it was a big concern for Joseph. Sure he was divorced now and was free to date whoever he wanted to, but telling people he was dating another man was understandably a terrifying thing to him. 

You knew he didn’t like talking about it either, which is why instead of replying to your statement he simply kissed you again. The sparkling wine was going to your head and you think it was going to his too, you’d only had a few glasses but it was enough to make you tipsy and giggly as you kissed. Before you knew it Joseph had you pressed against the back of the sofa cushions as he peppered kisses to your cheeks, nose and along your jawline and you were in fits of giddy laughter.

“Jo, stop it,” You demanded, giving his chest a light shove but it was half felt and he knew it as his kisses moved down to your neck. They were nothing too serious, his intent wasn’t to leave hickeys or even seduce you at this point, they were just simple kisses and each one made your heart beat that little bit faster.

Joseph leaned away from you, just enough to look you in the eyes, he let his thumbs stroke along your warm cheeks. You wish you could account the blush to the wine but you knew and so did Joseph that it was all due to him.

“Please... won’t you stay?” He said, his pleas taking something of a serious tone, “I don’t care about the morning right now, or what people will think. I just want to be close to you for a little while longer.”

A smile spread across your face as you took hold of his shirt and pulled him into another quick kiss, “How am I supposed to say no to that?”


	7. My neighbours a vampire?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert discovers something sinister about Damien
> 
> No pairings in this one

Robert always talked a big game about his knowledge of the supernatural and hunting them, but that’s all it was. Talk. Sure, he knew a lot about them but to actually go hunting them, he was pushing 50, he couldn’t go tracking and taking down monsters in the middle of the night. Robert had never thought he’d actually come face to face with one, let alone have been living in the same cul-de-sac as one for... He couldn’t remember how long.

He’d had his suspicions before, the red wine Damien drank in the evenings always seemed too thick, bats seemed to just congregate in his attic every year and those oil painting always seemed just too genuine to be a piece of modern art. But it was just too ridiculous; he looked like he walked straight off the set of one of those bad vampire flicks, why would he have made it so obvious?

Yet, here Robert knelt, halfway to drunk in Damien’s basement. After sneaking off from his, Mary’s and Damien’s evening get together holding a wine bottle that was unmistakably blood. If he was sober the stench of it would have been enough, if he was sober he might have made out the strange dark shapes the shadows were coffins, but Robert was drunk and he’d taken a swig from the bottle. Only to spit back out the thick coppery liquid in horror.

“Robert?” Damien’s gentle voice came from the top of the stairs as Robert heard the door to the basement shut and the lights flick on. “What are you doing down here?”

He spun around, almost losing his balance and dropping the bottle which smashed on the ground. His mouth opened as if to speak, but whatever words Robert wanted to utter were caught in his throat.  
As Damien slowly descended the stairs his eyes drifted from the ruddy puddle spreading across the floor and back to Robert, he smiled sweetly. “If you wanted more wine you merely had to ask.”  
“Don’t fuck with me!” Robert spat, stepping backwards as if he had somewhere to run, “You and I both know that’s blood!”

Damien was at the bottom of the stairs now, closing the gap between the two men, completely calm, like a predator which made Robert the prey. “I think you’ve had a little too much to drink, Robert.” He chuckled.

They were mere inches away from each other now, as much as Robert wanted to move, to shove Damien out of the way an run, he was grounded to the spot. A reluctant thought passed through his mind as he realised he couldn’t even tear his eyes away from the other man, that Damien was forcing him to stand there. That he had some kind of hypnotic power that Robert was caught in. A chill ran down his spine as he considered this may be his last night alive.

Damien reached out to Robert and instead of going for his throat like Robert thought he would, Damien’s hand simply lifted Robert’s chin as he stroked his thumb across the stubbly skin. When he retracted his hand again Robert saw the blood that he must have spat out earlier, briefly before Damien popped the digit in his mouth, licking it clean and smiled again. “It’s just wine.”

“It’s just wine.” He found the words leaving his mouth without his consent and Damien grinned wider. A flash of his fangs just to torment Robert.

“You’re very tired, Robert, you want to sleep.”

He did. Damien’s voice was like a soft melody lulling him to sleep. He didn’t remember his eyes feeling this heavy a moment ago, but before Robert knew it, his consciousness was leaving him.

***

“Rise and shine!” A cheery male voice pulled Robert from his slumber. His head ached like it was splitting, when he opened his eyes it took a moment to focus on the figure sat next to him but Damien soon came into focus.

“What happened last night?” He grumbled, forcing himself to sit up and take in his surroundings. The night before was a blur, he remembered arriving with Mary, quickly drinking his way through the whiskey he’d brought and then not much else. By the looks of it, he’d passed out on the sofa, which is where the two men currently sat.

“Nothing but the usual festivities my dear friend, I’m about to make breakfast and I thought you’d like to partake,” Damien explained, smiling.

Robert couldn’t place it, but there was something about that smile that was strangely ominous to him.


	8. Don't you trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short prompt about Hugo helping Dadsona through his fear of the ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugo/Dadsona

The sun was shining, the sand was warm, the surf was lapping at your toes; by all definitions of the word today was a perfect summer day. Yet here you stood on the precipice where the beach met the ocean... The expansive, terrifying ocean... frozen to the spot. With each pull of the deceivingly soft waves, you could feel the grains of sand being dragged from under your feet as if the water itself was trying to drag you as well.

“Sweetheart, you’re barely in the water, it’s not even deep enough for fish to swim here.” The soft, deep voice beside you broke your trance. Hugo gently reached out and took your hand giving it a light squeeze. The concerned look in his eye and sympathetic smile was enough to calm your heartbeat and let you breathe again. “You don’t trust me to keep you safe?”

“Of course I do!” You blurted, causing him to chuckle a little, “I just...” You’re words cut off and you stared back out at the ocean.

Hugo turned, taking your other hand in his, so you were facing each other. The sun cast a warm glow again his dark skin, the heat cause a slight rouging of his cheeks, he was gorgeous and all your fears melted away under his gaze. “We don’t have to go any further, we can just go sunbathe again.”

“I,” It was a tempting offer, but you were determined to see this through, “Maybe just a little further, just like, up to the knees. As long as there’s no jellyfish!”

“I promise, I’ll protect you from the jellyfish,” He spoke softly, leaning in a pressing a kiss to your forehead, “I’m proud of you, a little progress is still progress.”

His words set your heart aflutter, if it weren’t for Hugo, wouldn’t be challenging this fear of the ocean you had, but he made you feel safe and secure and you felt like you could overcome anything with him at your side.


	9. I want to see the city lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadsona meets a merman by the name of Hugo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugo/Dadsona

The first time you saw him, you thought someone had been injured, then you got closer and realised the reason he was lying prone on the sand was that he had fins. Then you thought you were mad. Yet, despite that evening after evening you came back and so did he. For a few nights you just sat and watched him out of sight, but after awhile, it wasn’t enough anymore. You needed to know him. The next night you attempted to approach him but he fled the moment he saw you. You could only watch as this dazzling creature fled into the ocean, where you couldn’t follow. 

You were afraid that he wouldn’t come back after that, but again he did. You had set out before sunset this time and waited for him. That night he never left the ocean, but every now and again you caught sight him surfacing to see if you had left. It stayed like that for awhile. 

Until one night he simply came ashore and rested near you, and eventually, he even trusted you enough to let you close him, to see his deep beautiful coppery fins up close. When the moonlight hit his scales just right they shone like gold.

He told you to call him Hugo, a name another human he’d trusted once had given him, for a human wouldn’t be able to pronounce his real name. You got the feeling this last human- whatever happened- was the reason he was so reluctant to talk to you at first. You learned he had a son and even caught a glimpse of him once when he threw rocks at you from further out the sea.

“Why do you keep coming to shore here?” You asked quite suddenly, on the fourth evening the pair of you had spent together. You were sat on a small blanket eating sandwiches whilst Hugo snacked on the prawns you’d brought him. Food outside of what he usually found in the ocean didn’t sit well with him.

“There’s great company,” Hugo replied with a hint of a blush on his cheeks as he smiled at you. 

As flattered as you were and as much as you loved seeing him get flustered you pushed the question, “You were coming here before you met me.”

Hugo sighed and nodded, “Okay. I want to see the city lights. We have nothing like it in the ocean. I love them.”

Though he spoke casually about it you could see the pain in his eyes that he was trying so hard to conceal. There was more to it than that; he had been on land before with the mystery human that came before you. Once again, you got the notion that this other human had something to do with the pain you just glimpsed.

“Why not just go? Take your son to see them too, I can take you! We can all-” 

But before you could go any further Hugo raised his webbed hand, looking stern now, “We don’t belong on land, my dear. I’ve learned that much.”

“Hugo, nobody gets to tell you where you do and don’t belong.” This seemed to catch him off guard, he almost looked as startled as the night he first saw you. You took his hand in yours, you never got used to the how cold he was. “We don’t have to go, but I’m going to keep coming here to see you and if you change your mind, my offer is always there.”

“Thank you,” He said quietly, there was that rosy colour on his cheeks again as his free and came up to cup your cheek. 

You squeezed his hand as he pulled you close to him and just as your lips brushed against each others-

-A ball of wet slimy seaweed hit you in the face, knocking you into the sand.

“Ernest!” Hugo shouted.


	10. My boyfriend's a merman!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph has something to share with Dadsona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph/dadsona

The actual bay part of Maple bay was a stunning thing of nature. The long sandy beach in the middle, the docks off to one side where your boyfriend’s Yacht sat proudly and off to the other side was a more rocky structure. There were lots of fun rock pools home to octopi, crabs and tiny fish and amongst the lower rock face, there was even a cave or two.

You had never been to the lower rock face to explore the caves because, well, it was dangerous, the caves flooded during high tide. Although you heard it was quite popular for the older youths to dare each other to go down there.

Which is why it came as such a shock when Joseph had taken you there today, you were both currently scaling over the rocks to get to the lowest cave there. If you were honest, you were more sliding and falling over the rocks whilst Joseph held your hand to stop you from flying into the sea, he, on the other hand, seemed to know these rocks like the back of his hand.

“Why are we out here again?” You asked after accidentally sinking your foot into a rock pool and soaking your trousers up to the knee.

Joseph looked back at you and chuckled, he pressed a finger to his lips and winked, “You’ll have to wait and find out, were almost there I promise.”

You squinted at him in disbelief but then, you had already come this far and really want to know what he had planned, so you decided to push on and hope that you could keep at least one of your shoes dry. 

To your delight, Joseph stopped at a cave that was only a few feet ahead of you. He had to help you across the last few rocks and you all but fell into his arms, which caused you to go red from ear to ear.  
“This is the one.” He spoke softly, his arms still around you and though he was smiling there was a sense of nervousness to him. Before you had a chance to question it, he took your hand and led you into the cave.

It was dark and damp and the sounds of the waves outside were only amplified by the cave walls. It had you feeling nervous too, “Is this safe?”

“I wouldn’t bring you down here if it wasn’t.” Joseph stopped again, his free hand turning on a torch that shone on a pool of water. The cave must have dipped down into a hole here, so the water never emptied from this part, which of course meant that this cave flooded too.

You were almost about to suggest leaving when you noticed Joseph had let go of your hand and started undressing. Your heart began to pound in your ears as your face flushed and you followed his lead.

He started laughing when you were halfway to getting your shirt off; Joseph pulled it back down over you. “That’s not why we’re here. I just need you to sit right here and wait a moment. Okay?”  
“Okay.” Despite being confused beyond belief right now you complied with what Joseph had asked of you and sat on the cold, damp and rocky floor as he continued to undress.

Once he was completely naked, Joseph slid into the pool of water; he winked at you before completely submerging himself.

“Jo?” You called out to him. That water had to be freezing, how could he just get in it? When he didn’t immediately come back up you started to worry. “Joseph?”

Before you could go completely frantic and jump in after him, his head popped back out the water. Only he was different. His ears had been replaced with long silvery fins and there were scales running down his throat. You couldn’t believe your eyes.

“Am I dreaming?” You breathed.

Joseph shook his head with a sympathetic smile. He lifted himself out of the water and sat on the pool’s edge. He had a tail! More fins sprouted down his arms, along his spine, the largest of all being the two that spread from his tail, looking like the silky trail of a gown. 

“I wasn’t sure how to tell you other than just showing you,” Joseph spoke quietly, holding out his webbed and clawed hand to you. You placed your on top of his; scales covered the back of his palms and ran up his forearms. They glittered like sapphires against the light of the torch.

“You’re beautiful.” You told him, as you brought his hand to your lips and pressed a small kiss to the scales. “Just don’t drown me.”

Joseph let out a laugh in relief, “Deal.”


	11. Treasure hunting Mermen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two merfolk boyfriends explore a ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert/dadsona

You never understood Robert’s obsession with these things. Most of them had fallen from the surface long before both of you were around and as far as you were concerned, they were giant rotting structures full of junk and old human remains. Robert disagreed; he loved these strange structures and considered them treasure troves. 

He had dragged you to a rather large one this time, these one were different from the older wrecks, they were made of a material you never witnessed outside of these things human’s travelled in and were the size of whales. In fact, the first time you ever saw one, you thought it was a whale at the water’s surface and clung to your mother in fear of the enormous creature. Perhaps that memory was why you didn’t like following Robert down here.

“How long do we have to stay here?” You asked him for the second time, swishing your tail in hopes to keep you afloat in the middle of this strange square cave and not have to touch any of the walls.  
“Until I find something good,” Robert grunted as he rifled through piles of the human’s abandoned junk.

“Robert, the water is stale and grimy here. I can feel my gills clogging with it.”

“Nobody forced you to come with me- Yes!” He was distracted another one of his amazing finds. It was small, thin, twice the length of his hand, pointed at one end and seemed to be made of the same strange material the structure was. Robert had found dozens of these things, he had no idea what they were but he thought they were pretty for some reason.

For a moment you were glad, you thought it was over and you could go back out to the fresh open water, but Robert immediately found another pile to rummage through. Huffing loudly, in hopes he would notice, you turned and swam out of the cave. You wished it was simple to escape this structure, most caves had one opening and one pocket, but this cave connected to a maze of others, leaving the square cave only put you in a longer, narrower and darker one.

You swam in the direction that you thought was the one you’d came from trying to find the hole Robert had initially brought you through, but you saw nothing of the light from outside as you continued on your way. This place gave you the creeps; it seemed to groan of its own accord as if it was alive and had been slowly drowning for decades.

“Robert?” You fruitlessly called back to him knowing there’d be no answer. This definitely wasn’t the right way, but places like these usually had more than one break in the structure so you continued forward.

Eventually, you came to the end of the narrow cave, where another square opening lead through to another square pocket. Only this one was huge, taller and wider than any other cave you’d been in. There were strange see-through corals that grew down from the ceiling and glistened in the light of cracks in the walls, they swayed ever so slightly in water. The floor of the cave was decorated in strange patterns and the walls held the same, how humans ever managed to do this you didn’t know. The patterns resembled that of the seaweeds and corals that grew on their dry lands. If it wasn’t so worn away and abandoned, it might have been beautiful.

“There’s never anything good in these big ones.” Robert’s voice made you jump as he trailed into the cave behind you.

“There’s never anything good in any of these places.” You retorted.

“Really?” He grinned, he got that look like he was plotting something as he swam up to you. It was usually the look he wore when he was about to drag you to these places, so you had learned to be wary of it. “I see something damn good right in front of me.”

You looked around confused for a moment, there was nothing in here and then it clicked with you. Robert was looking straight at you. Your fins bristled as your face flushed and his arms pulled you against himself.

“This right here is my best treasure I’ve ever snagged.” Despite the smug look on Robert’s face, his words were quiet, soft, only for you. It set your heart aflutter as he kissed you.

Maybe if all the treasure hunts went this way, you wouldn’t be so opposed to them in the future.


	12. My boyfriend's a merman!? II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has some explaining to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian/Robert
> 
> Also Robert does a swears in this (… He did in the vampire chapter too but I forgot to say... whoops)

Robert had to admit it, fishing wasn’t his thing but Brian’s company made it all the worthwhile. He didn’t actually do any of the fishing when they went out on these trips, he was far more content just whittling in the boat. He’d sit width ways across the boat, slouched atop a pile of blankets and cushions, so the wooden boat wouldn’t play havoc on his old bones.

“Catch anything yet?” He mumbled after a while, the wooden plank in his hands now beginning to resemble something of a fish.

“Not yet.” Brian responded, “Fishing takes patience and skill, lots and lots of skill.”

“Then why haven’t you caught anything yet?” Robert teased, looking up from his sculpture at the other man. Brian pouted but it soon turned into a smile, a smile that Robert always found infectious. He sat up, wrapping his knife and sculpture in a rag. “Don’t matter anyway, I already got the best catch.”

“You don’t fish- Oh!” Brain’s face flushed so hard his freckles were lost in it. “That’s truer than you know.”

Robert quirked a brow at that, “Wow babe, that’s quite the ego you got on you there.”

As he watched Brian’s reaction he noticed something like nerves come across his expression and leaned closer to Brian, growing more curious now.

Brain scratched the side of his jaw as he thought, “There’s something I ought to tell you.”

“I’m all ears.” For all his curiosity, Robert wasn’t concerned, Brian was about as textbook as a middle-aged father got. It was one of the things Robert liked the most about him, sweet, caring, boisterous Brian. Always predictable, always reliant. Things that even though he wouldn’t admit, Robert wished he had more of in himself.

The ginger looked at Robert for a long moment as trying to decide whether to go back on what he had said or not before sighing. “I supposed there’s only one way to do this,” Brian said solemnly as he placed a hand on either side of the rowboat before a wicked grin came to his lips.

“Fuck- Brian no!”

He tipped the boat, plunging them both into the water. The cold water hit Robert like a tonne of bricks, his limbs instinctively jerking wildly in the water to reach the surface, going nowhere fast.   
But before the panic could really set in, Robert felt Brian’s arms around him, pulling him upwards. He broke through the surface gasping for air, in Brian’s arms. 

“You’re a real ass-” The words died on his lips when his eyes locked with Brian’s. His irises and pupils were blown out, far larger than any man’s eyes ought to be, long, red and webbed spines grew out from his ears and little scales poked out from under his beard trailing down his neck to where a pair of gills lay set in his cold skin. “Brian, what the fuck?”

Brain laughed, the grin on his face told Robert that his own expression was priceless right now. “This is what I wanted to show you. I’m a merman.”

Robert let his hand wander over those scaled shoulders, red like his fins and from what he could tell, underwater was a long red tail too, they almost reminded him of salmon scales. His fingers roamed up to the gills which contracted at his touch. “Freshwater?”

“Yep.”

“Babe,” Robert mumbled before leaning in to kiss Brian, “I have a new favourite Cryptid.”


	13. Deep diving boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merman Joseph takes Regularman Dadsona on an underwater date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph/Dadsona

Since Joseph had told you about him being a merman most of your dates took place by the ocean, which you were none too fussed about. You were fascinated by him, every chance you got to learn more about the fairytale side of him, you grabbed at it. He could talk for hours about how different life was down there, living in caves, hunting for fish, the different mannerisms of merfolk compared to humans. Apparently, it had taken him months to get used to eating the food humans eat, his stomach rejected the new food, but he was determined because well, he loved steak and at the time he loved a girl.

But that was past, Joseph was with you now and it had been so long since he was able to be open like this with someone new, he couldn’t stop it pouring out of him. Today, he had taken you out on the Yacht again. The sun high in the clear sky casting such a warm air over the sea, you were infinitely glad of the breeze generated by the Yacht’s movements.

That was until Joseph shut off the engine. 

“We’re here.” He said climbing down from the control deck.

You looked around confused and then back at Joseph, “This looks the same as every other bit of ocean, Jo.” He only chuckled in response, beginning to undress. Oh, you thought. You knew what that meant by now, it was something under the water he wanted to show you. “Is the gear below deck?”

“Of course, honey, I wouldn’t want you to drown.” He replied, having removed the rest of his clothes, he jumped straight into the water not bothering to wait for you as per usual. You couldn’t blame him, these were the only times he got to spend in the water.

Below deck, your scuba gear was indeed laid out and ready for you. It was kind of embarrassing having to wear all of this gear to go diving the depths with your mer-boyfriend, but you were more than willing to look a fool for him. 

You changed, awkwardly padded upstairs in your flippers and dived into the water after Joseph. Below you, you saw the shimmer of his scales first has swum back and forth waiting for you and stretching out those unused muscles. The strangest thing about being underwater was you couldn’t hear each other, so to combat that the pair of you started using sign language to communicate.  
“Ready?” He signed.

“Ready.” You confirmed as Joseph took your hand and lead you deeper into the ocean. So deep, that you had to turn the torch on your shoulder on, Joseph’s eyes, however, were naturally suited to these depths and could see with ease.

You saw the broken masts first, then the ragged sails billowing in the ocean’s flow. A ship. Your heart raced at the idea that this could be a pirate ship.

Joseph turned back to and signed, “I used to play here as a child. Want to go closer?”

You nodded, already kicking your legs to propel you further down to the ship. Joseph lead you through a hole in the side of the ship that you imagined to be created by cannon fire. There wasn’t much inside, you expected that as Joseph had told before that merfolk liked to take things from wrecks to decorate their caves, but there were cannons.

The metal rusted and the wooden legs and wheels all but rotted away, but cannons no less and even cannon balls, piled up against the side of the ship that dipped furthest into the sand. You felt giddy as a child, it was a pirate ship!

Despite your face being covered by your diving gear, you think Joseph could tell how excited you were because he was smiling at you, with that smile that melted your heart every time you saw it. He swam up to you, carefully removing your breathing gear and goggles, to press a kiss to your lips.

Moments like these, they never stopped being magical, they never lost the thrill and fairytale feel. Kissing Joseph, kissing a merman in a sunken ship below the surface of the ocean, made you question whether you were awake. It felt like the fairy tale ending you didn’t think you were ever going to get. And Joseph gave it you over and over again.


	14. My boyfriend's a merman!? III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadsona have something to tell Joseph
> 
> Side note: Can you believe I did three of these?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph/Dadsona

You heard yet another childish squeal from outside, probably Christie being hit by another water balloon again. She didn’t have the hang of throwing and aiming at the same time, so she made for an easy target, or so Chris tells you. It all sounded fun, water fights, but if you wanted to keep your secret, well, a secret you couldn’t join in. It’d only take one too many water balloons for your body to think you’re diving into the ocean and suddenly it’s ‘suns out, fins out’. A sigh left you as you turned the page to your puzzle book and another bout of laughter came from the garden.

The kitchen door slid open, prompting your attention again as Joseph came back inside, soaked from head to toe. You couldn’t help but laugh at him, if you didn’t you’d find yourself far too distracted with how gorgeous his hair looked a mess and the way his polo was sticking tight to his torso and biceps.

“You look like you’re winning.” You grinned.

“I am but one dad and they are many.” He said before pouting and kneels down in front of where you were sitting, “But if I had a fellow dad on my side?”

You quirked a brow and chuckled, “Oh, like a partner in crime?” 

“A deputy to my sheriff?” 

“The Robin to your Batman.”

“The sun to my moon?” He said, taking your hands in his, noticing the way your smile had been growing and took the opportunity to press a gentle kiss to your lips.  
A sigh left your lips as you parted from his, “I told you, I don’t like water fights.”

“Then just referee,” Joseph suggested, giving the full-on puppy-eyed look, he knew you couldn’t say no to. “Please?”

And that was it, you found yourself conceding and standing up to go outside, the reason why it was a bad idea lost to you for the moment.

As soon as the pair of you stepped outside you were met with twins, Christie with her dad’s super soaker gun in her hands, Christian with a water balloon in each of his and a placid smile upon their lips. “You shouldn’t have left us alone daddy.”

“No, no, no!” You didn’t have time to properly react or even hide behind Joseph as the pair of you were pelted with water. Your feet went out from under you and you hit the ground. By the time you realised it was happening the uncomfortable tingling, feeling of your body changing into its natural form overtook you and within moments, your tail, gills and fins were on display for all three of the Christiansen’s too see.

“You’re a mermaid!” Christie gasped with glee. Christian, on the other hand, was so shocked his little hands came over his mouth.

Joseph, however, just stared at you as if he was trying to figure out some bigger meaning to this, to rationalise it in a way that fit his faith, to his reality. 

You couldn’t be out in the open like this, anybody could see and you had been exposed enough, “Joseph, please, I need to get inside.” You pleaded.

Something about how you pleaded must have broken through to him because he snapped out of his frozen state and moved to pick you up and haul you inside. “Do you need water?” He asked.  
“No just to dry out.” You pointed to the sofa where you’d previously been resting and he set you down. 

Joseph knelt by you again, so much like he had before and yet the mood was so different now. It filled you with anxiety. He didn’t look you in the face, his eyes kept travelling down to your tail.  
“I was going to tell you I swear, I just” You began to blurt out, but he raised a hand to quieten you.

“Honey, I’m not mad,” He smiled softly, finally looking back at you and taking your hands again, “You’re amazing, I wouldn’t care if you were a harpy, I’d still love you.”

A weight that had been on your chest for awhile now, lifted, you could have cried if you let yourself get carried away, but then Christie spoke up. The twins had followed the pair of you in and had been quietly standing behind their father, “Is Amanda a mermaid too?”

You nodded and she giggled happily, “I want to be a mermaid too!”

“Me too!” Christian chimed in.

“I’ll see what I can do.” You chuckled.


	15. Opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short prompt for a Dadsona with a leg prosthetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph/Dadsona

The summer weather had been playing havoc on your leg the past few days, it normally wasn’t this bad, but chasing after for kids most days on top of work and the heat wave was going to cause problems for you.

Today the discomfort had started at the park and that’s all it was a mild discomfort, so you sat down for a while, drank some water and tried to cool off. Only when you stood up again, it was far worse, whether it was the sweat or swelling you didn’t know, you all but keeled over right then and there. You could only be grateful that the kids understood when you told them it was time to go home.

So here you lay, spread out across the sofa, prosthetic and shoes abandoned on the floor, painkillers taken and your leg throbbing. Your arm rested over your face as if blocking out the light would somehow ease your pain.

“Feeling any better?” Joseph asked as he emerged from the kitchen a cool pack wrapped in a towel in his hands. You only grunted a response as he sat by you and carefully lay the towel across your leg. The chilliness of it made you flinch, but it was a welcome feeling all the same.

He wasn’t supposed to be home, he was supposed to be at work. You’d text Joseph that you were home early and despite telling him you could manage and that you were fine, he’d driven home from work anyways. 

“If I tell you I’m fine, you’ll say I’m lying.” You answered peeking out at him from under your arm.

Joseph’s face was riddled with concern, but at that comment, you saw a hint of annoyance seep through before he sighed and pulled your arm down. “Because you would be lying.”

You rolled your eyes, you knew he meant well, but being doted on like this wasn’t something you were used too. Having someone there to lean on, a partner, a lover, it had been so long, letting your guard down was difficult. You supposed that’s why you liked how stubborn Joseph was, he’d sit there at the edge of the sofa as long as it took for you to open up.

“Alright,” You conceded, “I’m not fine, but I’m doing better now I’ve cooled off and my leg can breathe.” 

Joseph smiled, wiped your brow and leaned down to press a kiss to it. “That wasn’t so hard now was it?”

Before he could sit back up you caught the collar of his polo and pulled him back for another sweet kiss. Your arms came around his shoulders, holding him in the kiss just long enough for the pair of you to become breathless, your cheeks burning from the heat; you could taste salt on Joseph’s lips.

When you did finally let him go, his baby blues were half-lidded and hazy as he hummed as he tried to regain his thoughts. It was a look that lit a fire in you every time you saw it. “I should get dinner going.” Joseph eventually said.

“I’ll be right here.” You replied with a grin.


	16. Teacher Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadsona is the new teacher at the school and notices Hugo has started to distance from him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairing but Hints of Hugo/Dadsona

You weren’t sure where it had gone wrong with Hugo, you’d gotten along so well with him when you first moved into the cul-de-sac and coincidently started working at the same school as him. After helping out with the aquarium trip, you thought you were fast on the way to becoming best teacher friends. There was even talk of carpooling!

And then, quite suddenly a week later, Hugo seemed to disappear from your social circle. Sure, you were meeting other teachers and neighbours, but that didn’t mean you hadn’t made time for Hugo. You had arranged to eat lunch together that Monday and Hugo never showed up. He’d apparently spent the time in the library and gotten carried away with reading. You dismissed it at first, it wasn’t the first time someone had gotten lost in a good book, but then it kept happening. Hugo kept leaving for work before and coming home before you, you could find him during lunch of your free periods and it was beginning to grate on you.

This was no accident, you concluded, Hugo was avoiding you.

It was the last hour of school on a Friday, he had a class to teach and you didn’t. Normally you would have gone home, happy for the early night and ignore any work you had to grade until Saturday, but today you stood waiting outside of Hugo’s classroom. A sentinel on watch determined he wasn’t going to slip away from you again without explanation.

The bell rang. You heard the student begin to throw their belongings in their bags and fight their way to the door and Hugo’s voice tried to sound over their chatter. The door opened, unleashing the flood of teens and over their heads, you could see Hugo remove his glasses and wearily rub his eyes. 

As soon as the kids were gone you took you the opportunity and stepped inside, closing the door behind you, trying your best to act casual. “Long day, Hugo?”

The other man, jumped a little at the sound of your voice and quickly placed his glasses back on, “Ah, you could say that.” There was a fake pretence of acting casual to his tone too.

You decided it wasn’t best to directly accuse him of avoiding you and went for a more subtle approach, “We haven’t had much chance to catch up, I thought we could maybe grab a drink together?”

“We haven’t?” Hugo questioned voice thick and awkward. The smile he wore faltered, he was bad at hiding things. “I just hear so much of your class from Ernest, I forget we haven’t actually talked. I’d love to but I’m afraid I’m busy tonight.”

“Well, then tomorrow?” You pressed, growing impatient.

“Tomorrows not good either.”

“Sunday then.”

“I can’t I’m-”

“Hugo, what could you possibly be doing on a Sunday that I can’t talk to you at all?” Your voice grew tense, the outburst took Hugo back. He just stood there, his hands clasped together, fingers fidgeting against each other. You sighed, his absence of excuses calming you somewhat. “I thought we were friends, Hugo, I just... If you have a problem with me, just say it, don’t keep avoiding me like this. Tell me what I did wrong.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong!” Hugo said quickly, he stepped towards you, you hadn’t realised how big the gap was between you until Hugo closed it. He looked away, something like shame overcoming his features, “I let my emotions better the better of me, it’s not your fault.”

“I don’t understand.”

Hugo sighed, his eyes finally meeting yours. With how close he’d gotten and the fact the two of you were completely alone, there was something very intimate about this moment. “I got jealous. At first, it was admiration; you’re such an amazing teacher! I thought if the kids were taking an interest in your classes, they’d start participating in mine more. But then they didn’t and I couldn’t help beginning to think I was doing something wrong and then, Ernest, my son, started liking your classes more and I... I got jealous.”

You stared at him for a long moment, into those deep brown, honest and tired eyes and found yourself starting to smile. And when Hugo started to timidly smile back you found yourself laughing. “Oh, Hugo, so we’re still friends then?”

“Of course!” Hugo replied a soft chuckle leaving him too. “Now how about we get that drink, I know an amazing cheese and wine place.”


	17. Will you still love me tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty prompt about Dadsona and a still married Joseph
> 
>  
> 
> TW: Cheating, implied sex, nudity mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph/Dadsona

‘How did I end up here again?’ You thought to yourself. A redundant question as you knew full well how you’d gotten here. In his bed again, naked again, bodies flush against each other, arms tangled, fingers brushing over skin, hearts racing, growing breathless from the way he kissed you. Yes, you knew full well how you’d gotten here again.

They’d argued, Mary had walked out, probably off with Robert to the bar and Joseph had phoned you in tears again. Of course, you came running, of course, neither of you had ever meant it when you told each other you could be just friends. The wanting, the tension, the absolute need for the other man never went away, not for a second could you push aside that night on the yacht and deny the romantic feelings you had for him. You suspected it had been the same for Joseph.

So here you lay, in his embrace, clinging to him, pulling him back for kiss after kiss, trying to prolong the inevitable. The moment you’d have to get up, get dressed and leave before Mary came home. She’d be gone for hours if she even came back tonight. Sometimes, if their fall out was that bad, she’d crash at Robert’s, still, that didn’t mean you could stay any longer. The kids couldn’t see you with their father in the morning. So eventually you’d have to leave.

And then he said it, it was little louder than a breath, but you heard. How many times had he said this to you, how many times did you tell him you love him back? Yet, nothing changed, Joseph stayed with his wife, you stayed his secret affair and you both kept saying you loved each other in hushed secret tones as if the words and weight behind them were a crime.

You didn’t say it back this time. 

Joseph noticed he pulled away just enough to look at you, concern, maybe even fear in his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Will you still love me tomorrow?” You asked you weren’t sure where the question came from. Perhaps it was the doubt you kept locked away in the back of your mind bursting forth, that you were fooling yourself when you believed his promises of love. Whatever it was the question was out there now, hanging in the air, until Joseph broke the silence.

“Of course.” He said softly, his thumb stroking your cheek, “And every day after.”

“Will you still love your wife all that time too?” It wasn’t an accusation, well, you didn’t want it to be. It had been a question you’d avoided for a while now. One you knew was complicated for him and with the look on his face, one you knew he felt ashamed you had to ask. When will it be time for us? When will we get to walk in the sunshine happy and together and no longer secret? When will you get to say I love you without fear from who will hear you?

“It’s not that simple,” Joseph answered, now avoiding your gaze.

But you didn’t want that, you turned his chin so he was facing you again. “It could be.” 

He didn’t reply again, he just stared at you helpless. Joseph didn’t have the answer you both wanted; he couldn’t just walk away from his wife. He’d tried, so many times he’d tried and they always came back together, for the kids, because Mary had no job, nowhere to go, because she was an addict, because he could lose his job, because Joseph was afraid. A million excuses not to do thing he so desperately wanted to.

You sighed deciding to drop the question and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, letting him rest his head against your shoulder and huddle close to you. You listened to him breathe, heard the strain it, felt the warmth of Joseph’s tears against your skin and finally, you said it; “I love you too.” Because you couldn’t walk away either.


	18. Boyfriend Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadsona tries on a new shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damien/Dadsona

Possibly your favourite part about staying over Damien’s was the mornings. Lounging in his four-poster bed together, neither of you quite awake or asleep, nestled against each other under the warmth of the bed sheets, your hands tangled in his soft hair, his arms pulling you closer to him, whispering the occasional sweet nothings in each other’s ears. It was bliss. 

While it lasted, anyway. For soon enough, Lucien would wake and begin blasting his music as he performed his morning routines. At least, during the weekends you could lounge a little longer as he was a late riser. However, once Lucien was up, Damien would rise and offer to make you breakfast. You’d long since stopped offering to help as he insisted that while he was hosting, it was his duty to dote on you. So you remained in bed, as Damien would disappear to make breakfast.

You stretched and sat up, the idea of lazing in bed suddenly less enticing with the absence of your boyfriend and Lucien’s music blaring through the walls. No doubt on his way back you Damien would politely request for his son to turn the music down. The routine made you smile, made you feel comfortable, with Amanda away at college, you’d lost your own routines to loneliness until Damien had swooped in and saved you from yourself.

The cool spring air hit your bare chest and caused you to shiver, maybe you were being dramatic but it was suddenly colder without Damien too. Looking around you couldn’t see where your clothes had been discarded the previous night and sighed at your predicament. Surely, Damien wouldn’t mind if you borrowed one of his, for now, you thought as you stood and moved over to his antique oaken wardrobe. When you first started coming over, you were too afraid to touch anything, but he assured you, if the furniture could survive 100 years and shipping from England, it could survive you too.

Inside you found a full rack of Damien’s silken blouses, the fabric was soft to the touch and light against your skin, in hindsight, you probably should have grabbed one of his work shirts but you already had it on now. You caught a glimpse of yourself in the full-length mirror and thought you looked very bedroom couture in nothing but the unbuttoned shirt and your boxers.

“Well don’t you look dashing?” Damien’s amused voice came from the doorway.

You almost jumped with shock as you turned to face him and gave him a sheepish smile. “I was cold.”

Damien smiled and shook his head. He leaned against the doorframe for a moment, his eyes drinking in every inch of you in a way that made the heat rise to your cheeks. A moment that passed by all too quickly as he processed what you said, “Good thing I made your coffee then!”

The pair of you sat and ate on his bed and snuggled up together again. He’s made toast with sweet honey and fruits, which was a lot better than the usual cereal, you made yourself. 

After a while of the morning chit-chat making plans for the day, Damien pressed a gentle kiss to your cheek and hummed, “I like you in my shirts.”


	19. River grows up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig realises his baby is too big for her harness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairings

Craig was happy about this, truly he was, his baby was growing up. River was happy and healthy and she was steadily gaining weight and height just as a baby should. She was crawling now and pulling herself up on the table edge to stand. She was eating solids and beginning to try and mouth more words just Dada, she understood things had names and was trying to learn them. 

Every bit of progress made Craig well up with pride and tears. Until today. Until realised he could no longer have River strapped to his chest all the time. She was beyond getting too big for the harness now, but other than that, she was getting too restless. River wanted to explore and play, River didn’t want to be carried around by her dad all the time anymore. She had become too independent for his baby harness.

It was another Sunday cookout at Joseph’s and Craig had dressed River and was about to strap her in her harness when he found the clips wouldn’t reach each other anymore. His heart sank whilst River obliviously wriggled onto her front and crawled over to her nearest toy.

“Dad, come on, if we don’t get there Ernest will eat all the good sweets!” Hazel called from the door looking as impatient as she sounded, Briar stood next to her, her expression a mirror of her twin’s.

Craig sighed, pushed away the lump in his throat and placed River in her pram and headed over to the cookout. 

As soon as they arrived, River spotted Crish and made a fuss reaching out and wriggling to get out of her stroller to play with the fellow baby. So Craig undid her straps and she was free, instantly bee-lining for Crish and his toys. Seeing her so happy and playing almost made the looming sadness he felt melt away, but he could not shake the loss that was overcoming him. Not even as Joseph came over and talked with him about how well both their babies were doing and about when they were planning to send them to kindergarten. For all these distractions Craig was very aware of the absent weight on his chest, the feeling of River’s tiny feet occasionally kicking him, her hand playing with his fingers, her little voice gurgling along as he talked. 

“Dada!”

Craig was broken from his thoughts by River’s shouting. She had crawled her way back over to him and was sat at his feet. He knelt down with a smile, “What’s up, River?”

“Dada! Ups!” She said with a determined look on her little face and her arms reaching out to him making grabby hands. 

He almost could have cried. Craig lifted River into his arms as she giggled and cuddled closer to him. Of course she was getting bigger, of course, he couldn’t keep her a baby forever, but that didn’t stop her needing and loving him. He was still and always would be her dad.


	20. Winter skating and dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien takes Dadsona to the ice rink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damien/Dadsona

“I know it’s cliché, but I thought that you’d enjoy it.”

“Damien. How can something neither of us has ever done before be cliché?” You looked across the ice rink as couples and families glided around in circles before glancing to Damien.

He had his hand to his mouth pressing his gloved finger to his lips, a small frown in his expression as he thought. It was adorable. “You have a point.”

You weren’t sure what Damien had planned when he said he had a surprise for you this morning, the man was the epitome of eccentric and impossible to predict. Ice skating hadn’t even come to mind for that matter. Regardless, you played along and let him drive you, Amanda and Lucien into the city all the while you and Amanda had been guessing as to what the surprise was, much to Lucien’s dismay. Eventually, he stuck his earphones in and ignored you both.

The kids were already out on the ice. Despite Lucien saying he’d never done this before he was a natural, sliding along as nonchalantly as if he were floating. Meanwhile, Amanda ungracefully chased after him, trying to hockey tackle him and making up her own commentary.

“Shall we adventure out?” Damien asked, holding out his hand to you.

You took it with a nervous smile. “Sure.”

The pair of you hobbled onto the ice, immediately grasping both hands for balance and disrupting another couple’s cycle.

You hadn’t fallen at least and that bolstered your confidence. “This isn’t so hard!” You said almost believing yourself.

“Indeed!” Damien smiled, his eyes lighting up with glee. He ventured to put a foot forward. “Now to my understanding, it’s not so different from rollerblading-”

“Hold on!” You interrupted, the picture of your boyfriend rollerblading in his authentic Victorian suits proving too much for you as you grinned and barely contained your laughter, “You can rollerblade?”

“Hush!” Despite his serious expression, Damien’s cheeks were rosy. They were always rosy in the winter, no matter how warmly he dressed and you loved it. “I’m trying to concentrate! Now we simple push off and”

He slipped, thudding against your chest. Instinctively you reached out to catch him and the collision sent you both propelling backwards and your heart leaping in your throat. Its only thanks to the rink side fence that you didn’t fall completely over as the pair of you slid against it. 

“Well, that certainly worked.” You laughed.

“Well, let’s see you do better!” Damien pouted as he carefully stood up and straightened his thick black peacoat.

You almost didn’t want to let go. You quite liked having him in your arms and his warmth wasn’t unwelcome against the chilly air, but you couldn’t pass up the challenge either. So you puffed out your chest and loudly proclaimed, “Not only will I do better, I’ll do it backwards!”

“No, you won’t!” Lucien called as he skated by, Amanda hot on his heels laughing.

For a moment your confidence faltered, Lucien said everything with such certainty that you swore he could see the future. However, you couldn’t back down now, not with Damien watching. Taking in a deep breath, you stepped away from the fence and let the ice guide your feet as you turned and lined yourself up. This was easy, you told yourself. Now all you had to do was step again and-

Your foot went from under you. You tumbled backwards; grabbing hold of Damien’s outstretched hands and taking him with you. The pair of you landed in a crumpled pile upon the ice. A sharp pain hit the back of your head that briefly sent the world white and faded to black.

“Dad? Dad!” Amanda was at your side, her hand in yours.

“5 more minutes.” You groaned and reached out for your blankets only for your fingers to meet with a cold hard surface. “What happened to my bed?”

“Oh, Dearest. You hit your head.” Damien’s voice was laced with worry at your other side, “Hold still the paramedics are coming, I’m sure it’s not that serious but better to be safe.”

As he rambled the world came back into focus and you remembered where you were. This was not your bed, in fact, it was an ice rink and you had fallen and hit your head trying to skate backwards. The pain slowly came back too, in waves throbbing through your skull. “Maybe we should take lessons next time.”

A soft laugh broke through Damien’s worried expression and it gave way to a gentle smile. “A grand idea.”


End file.
